User talk:HuangLee
Hi HuangLee, Welcome to Grand Theft Wiki, your edits are greatly appreciated and I hope you intend to stay. Just to let you know that I moved (renamed) the article you created HuangLee to UserWiki:HuangLee. To access it, go to your user page and click Wiki Userpage. You can also use that page as your user page by clicking the yellow Use Wiki Userpage. If your going to create a personal article keep it in your namespace, not all over the wiki. If you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :If a link send you to the wrong place you fix the link or bring it up with Staff, DO NOT just type what you were going to type in the wrong place and then make a complaint underneath. I reverted your edits to GTA IV Gripes/Header, please note that the way that page works is what's on it appears on every page that starts with GTA IV Gripes. You can't go putting your gripes there, and at no time can you say: This was supposed to be _________ but it brought me here". For that kind of thing use a talk page, article pages are for content not discussion. If you continue to make edits like this, you may find yourself suspended from GTW. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:45, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, the only way that you could be blocked from GTA IV Gripes/Cheat Codes is if an Administrator protected the page, and the page is not protected. I also saw at Talk:Mike Toreno that you thought that no one takes you seriously. That's not true, for the Mike rumor use the forum, the cheat code gripes may turn out to be a good idea, and the stuff above, I was simply enforcing the Rules and it was not in any way a sign of not taking you seriously. I seriously hope that you intend to stay on Grand Theft Wiki as your edits are greatly appreciated and greatly help the wiki. If you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Block Hi, I found the spamming you made to GTA IV Gripes/Header after being warned by me not to do so. Every edit is recorded in and as an Admin, it's my job to go through that and look for spam. It didn't cover it up when you deleted it, it was still in the history. As a result I have blocked your account for the minimum time of three days, I probably should have made it longer, so you can thank me. I hope that you return to Grand Theft Wiki after your block and keep up your good edits but not the bad ones. Keeping up your bad edits will result in a much longer block. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Fine!I don't give a ####.I'm gone.I am NEVER coming back!!Do you Think I actually vandalized that page on purpose?!I waited more than a year to get on this website.This website is a god damn island.You make people think it's gonna be awesome and then BAM!3 days later you've got herpes and you can't leave.You son of a ##### I promise you I'm never coming back,you #########. Don't even bother leaving me a message.I will never come back. :It has been determined that the block given to you on 17th November 2008 was not the correct course of action, and so this block has been lifted, and replaced with a final warning. Please note that this is NOT because of your message above, but due to the regular checking of any adminitrators' actions. You are free to edit this wiki again, however please remember to follow Policy and the basic Rules. In particular, don't repeat something when a member of staff has told you to stop; please don't swear at all; and don't break important pages - please consider this a final warning on these matters. I apologize for any inconvenience caused by the block, however your response above was inappropriate and you should be more careful in future. Grand Theft Wiki prides itself on being open and transparent, and I hope this demonstrates this to you. You can read the full staff discussion here. Gboyers talk 06:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Really!?THANK YOU!!'''I am sorry I cursed but I am well...I overreact...a-lot.I swear I will no longer do such idiotic things on this website EVER.I was so close to bursting into tears when I heard I was being blocked.I am so glad to be back!I swear '''None of this is sarcasm.And I swear that I will never mention herpes or anything else unrelated to this website that can be taken offensively.THANK YOU GBOYERS!!!!! :It's good to know that your happy. I have realized that I jumped into block mode one step too early, that the page should have been protected, and that you should have been given a final warning. Please realize that you were my first block without consulting Gboyers. Also, I am not only the least experienced Administrator, Gboyers is only trialing me, and hasn't given me the position perminantley yet. Welcome Back, but remember, the final warning is still effective. LOL, Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Gripes Hi, I imported the first gripe that you put on the header into GTA IV Gripes/Gameplay. As for the second lot, I could clean them up and do so, but is there any point? All the gripes and rebutes were in one edit, there was only one person, and you were obviously pretending to be more than one. Were they serious gripes that should be imported into the right section? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:36, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry.I don't understand.Could please reword that?-User:HuangLee :I copy/pasted the plane gripes that you put in the wrong place into the bottom of GTA IV Gripes/Gameplay (and it got rebuted, so take a look). Remember these gripes though. Is there any point in copy/pasting them into the right section? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:56, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I clicked on the external link.Um,you might wanna delete that...That was me impersonating multiple people,I will confirm that but,If you read what I added to GTA IV Gripes/Cheat Codes discussion I mentioned an Evil plan.That was it.I was going to make a bunch of fake gripes.I sear I won't do that again but seriously,Why does that page exist?It has caused me much disaster.Not to mention,I'm pretty sure that page was part of the reason I got blocked for a day.-User:HuangLee (Just to be clear,"that page" is the the gripes about the "Header".) :Those gripes were deleted by me, that link is to an old revision (just click history at the top of any page) and those gripes are why you got blocked for editing the header after I told you not to. The header has now been protected by Gboyers to ensure that this doesn't happen again. What the header does, is it has all the how to gripe text. Instead of typing it out again on each gripes page, we just have to type . On the cheat codes gripes I actually replaced all your text with that. Now the problem with editing that page, ALL the text on that page appears on ALL other gripes pages, it makes it easier to edit all the how to gripe info in one go, instead of doing it on every page. So those gripes, for the brief time that they existed, appeared on EVERY gripes page. I was just typing this as it came to my brain, so do you understand all that? Oh, and I see the cheat codes gripes are coming along nicely. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Wow.I did that?Wow...I really,really suck at this...-User:HuangLee ::You did what? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::The dumb gripes impersonating thing.(P.S.You reply quickly)-User:HuangLee I don't understand, you already told me that you did the impersonation. Why did you say Wow.I did that?Wow...I really,really suck at this...? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:29, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I meant I actually put '''all' of those gripes on all those pages?.-User:HuangLee :::Oh, yea, well don't worry. Like I said, the page has been protected by Gboyers so only admin can edit it (Gboyers, GuildKinght, A-Dust, Eganio and me). BTW, If you ever need help, come to one of the users listed above. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk''' 00:54, 20 November 2008 (UTC)